Dockside Cuddles
NCC Docks ''The dock area proper is vaguely triangular in shape and made of frost blue metal, providing a transitional border between the silver-metal that the non-city portion of the island is made of and the deeper, non-metallic blue of the ocean itself. The somewhat curved southern edge is flush to the water, while the southeastern point juts out into it at an angle, and most of the northern edge lines up against the beach proper. Structures jutting upward like jagged teeth line these two edges, slicing white light into colored ribbons, although they are spaced so as to allow Transformers easy passage through them to either the beach proper or any docked ships. The base of the triangle backs up against the spaceport to the northwest. ''As for the beach itself, it still looks much as it did before the rebuild, an alien silver coastline that somehow makes itself at home in these Earthen waters. The area where the metal extends beneath the ocean reflects upward brightly, and the blue-green water over the silvery color of the Cybertronian actually gives it a hue not too far from that of the frost color used in the actual city. Scourge says, "If you want to appease your Lord Galvatron, Astrotrain, you will fight like the valiant warrior you /should have been/ in Pyongyang, tonight!" Scourge says, "Perhaps you may prove yourself useful /there/, rather than /dallying/ on /MONACUS/!" Astrotrain says, "But...but I'm pickin up energon stores like I always do I...my head hurts." Galvatron says, "Thunderwing: Alert us the moment you spot anything out of the ordinary. This mission cannot fail." Thunderwing says, "The Autobots have been inactive in the Nebulos system for many cycles. I do not expect their interference." Astrotrain says, "...should I jettison this load I'm carryin then?" Blueshift says, "Pfft, the Autobots won't dare to try anything" Galvatron says, "Astrotrain, land immediately and unload. But be prepared to launch immediately thereafter." Scourge says, "Indeed! Your Lord Galvatron has spoken!" Scavenger says, "Waste not, wasted not." Astrotrain says, "Whew, thanks Boss. This energy trail I've been leakin all the way here has got all kinds of space life forms sniffin at me like I'm a buffet." Galvatron says, "Recieving crew, to the spaceport immediately. Unload and refuel Astrotrain, and prepare the launch bay. Thunderwing, I shall dispatch Astrotrain as soon as he is ready." Astrotrain says, "AHHHHHH! ABORT ABORT! DINOBEE-DINOBUU....THEY'RE ALL OVER THE FREAKIN RUNWAY!" Thunderwing says, "Hnn. Seems we left just in time, eh?" The New Crystal City, the Decepticon's base of operations on Earth, has remained undisturbed by general Autobot activity for some time now. Yet, as things remain relatively quiet on the surface of NCC, something swiftly approaches; a massive shuttle emblazoned with the insignia of the Autobots closing in at phenomenal speeds, the roar of its engines growing louder and louder as it approaches. There is no attempt to hide their advance; the ship rears in, water cutting against its shining, metal armor as it grows closer and closer towards the sea. And, as it blazes over the Decepticon's Docks, the rear hatch of the Golden Age opens up, revealing a very large, very stern Ultra Magnus, plasma rifle in hand. "Alright, Autobots. Let's do this. Go in their guns blazing... and let them know EXACTLY who they're dealing with!" Before the shuttle even so much as touches down, Magnus leaps out towards the triangular docks, landing with the sickening CRUNCH of metal against his massive, armored feet. "'Till all are one, Autobots... ATTACK!" With this order bellowed out, Magnus begins a forward charge, the massive City Commander leveling rifle fire against the structures of the dock as he makes an advance towards the city proper. Astrotrain says, "Who invited in the slaggin Autobots!? I'm loaded with energon cubes! Afterburner, afterburners!" Commander Soundwave says, "What? Impossible." Blueshift says, "Sire, bogies incoming to the docks!" Scourge says, "Is this one of your cretinous pranks, Triple-Changer?" Redshift loads his weapons. "Bring 'em on." Astrotrain says, "COME AND SEE IF IT'S A FREAKIN PRANK! I'm dumpin this load in the water before I turn into a mushroom cloud!" The Creepy One, Sunder says, "Load? ...I don't think I even /want/ to know." Galvatron says, "Decepticons! Outside, /NOW/. And someone wake Cuddles." Scourge says, "I am en route. Watch your /tone/ when you speak to one created by /Unicron/, Astrotrain." Pitchfork says, "What the hell is a Cuddles? How embarrassing for us." Pitchfork says, "I mean, uh, Hail Galvatron." Galvatron says, "Astrotrain! You are a DECEPTICON. You will make it to the spaceport. We need that energon." Thunderwing says, "Jump to Nebulos completed successfully." Commander Soundwave says, "As you command, Galvatron! I shall send Americon to awaken Cuddles." Thunderwing says, "Loading cargo modules..." Astrotrain is indeed caught in a conundrum. "I can't land with Dinobots all over the runway, boss! Yer gonna have to clear it! I'll rendezvous with some seekers in high altitude and make a quick transfer." Galvatron says, "Astrotrain...this is Galvatron. I see what we are up against..abort your landing. Unload in orbit, and then report immediately to Thunderwing. I do not like this coincidence." The Creepy One, Sunder is panting, having hurriedly exited the Sweep Sanctum. It sounds like he just woke up. "My Lord Galvatron, what are your orders?" Warpath leaps out, not managing quite as much Alpha-warrior grace as Ultra Magnus, but landing on his own two feet nonetheless, his knees buckling to absorb the impact. "Till All Are One!" he resounds back the war cry. "TA-DA!" He runs forward and then braces his stance, elbows bent inward, fists pointed out. He starts firing small cryoshells. Astrotrain says, "Don't gotta tell me twice." Galvatron says, "Sunder, your orders are thus: Find an Autobot, and destroy them. Repeat." Kup stands just behind Ultra Magnus and to the right. When he gives the attack to command, he doesn't just jump into the fray - that's what gets mechs killed. Instead he pulls his trusty ol' musket rifle from subspace and surveys the enemy and their firepower. It looks grim. It isn't good. It never is. He waits and quietly chooses his target. ((no attack)) The Creepy One, Sunder says, "As you command, my leader." Bluestreak stays back near Kup, deciding to play the role of a sniper for the time being. He narrows his optics as he drops behind some sort of cover, rifle and shoulder-cannons primed and ready to fire--and by the looks of it... this is going to be difficult. Thunderwing says, "Cargo received, inspected, and loaded." Thunderwing says, "We shall be returning soon, Galvatron... With reinforcements." Thunderwing sounds like he's trying hard to hide his glee. Galvatron says, "Excellent! EXCELLENT!" Galvatron says, "On another front.." Astrotrain totally got unloaded and underway in enough time. It's not a fluke, it's a Transformers time lapse error! "Yeah so I'm en route and such. I feel ALOT better without them bombs on board." Galvatron says, "SOUNDWAVE. After we dispatch these fools, the two of us are going to /discuss/ how it was they arrived without our prior knowledge." Comcast says, "Oh my." A sudden burst of sound and speed from the shuttle hatch overhead that lands against the docks with the sound of many sharpening blades and the momentary image of a feral beast, no sooner transforming into a mech as wide as most mechs are tall, and double that in height, that comes up blasting two large, thick-barreled photon blasters. The expression he carries is neutral, faintly grim as he fires along the dock. Scourge says, "Recall, Lord Galvatron, the IMPROPERLY ROUTED security code!" Galvatron says, "That...is item one on the agenda, brother." Arachnae says lightly, tone amused, "Well, looks like it is in good shape." while climbing out of the Mantis sub in which she has spent most of the day peering at controls for an upcoming foray. She spreads her wings out as she gets on the dock, attention down on the sub for a click "Still, have to find a pi..lot for.. it..?" Voice training off as she blinks slowly, alarms go off all around and explosions shappening all over. She turns and espies the raucous forms of Autobots shooting the place up and yelps, "Oh.. my.. dear.. primus! AIRWOLF!" Airwolf had spent much of the day inside the small research submarine Mantis with Arachnae, studying the controls and pilots logs for a possible cruise towards various sites of plate tectonics activity: the spreading seafloor of the Mid-Atlantic Ridge and the subducting area around the Pacific. When they emerge, it's to find a wild surprise party going on. Airwolf is briefly embarrassed that she didn't suspect anything when the Autobots encrypted their channel earlier, but there's no time for that. Beating a hasty retreat is a better use of their time. She glances towards Arachnae, then towards the northwest. Erk. More fighting. They'll have to take to the air. She has no business being in an Autobot/Decepticon combat zone. Arachnae says, "Arachnae's voice comes across the comm, tone shading paniced "There's a horde of Autobots at the docks! Have to get the governor out of here!"" Scourge says, "As you will, my lord! When these Autobots are /extinguished/, the /treachery/ within th-- /hold yourself together, FE-MALE/!" Soundwave hurriedly charges out of the city proper and onto the docks. Upon sighting the Autobots, he pauses briefly, assessing the situation--and already he can tell that it doesn't look good. As the ranking Decepticon on-scene, he quickly takes charge of the situation. "Decepticons! Repel the Autobots at all costs! Do not let them within the city!" Pressing himself up against a stack of cargo crates like an uncrazzamatic Marcus Fenix, Soundwave peers around his cover at Ultra Magnus, then leans around the boxes to take a quick snap shot. With any luck he'll be back behind his cover before Magnus returns fire. Soundwave strikes Ultra Magnus with Concussion Shot . Arachnae says, "I'm not worried about myself Scourge, It's Governor Airwolf who's well being concerns me." Redshift excels at speed. Even in his robot mode, he can move in excess of a hundred miles an hour, which he uses to zoom over the city, his gauss rifle drawn. "Those slaggin' Autobots have to be here somewhere... I wonder if any of the Aerialbots have bothered to show up to this party?" Redshift asks, to nobody in particular. A wide grin has split his face, despite the potential for the new Decepticon base to succumb to massive damage from this Autobot attack. Not that he cares two creds about this city, or the island, or even this planet. All he really cares about? Shooting people in the face. Galvatron says, "Take her to the Command Center, it is the safest place we have. Any forces not en route to the spaceport, to the docks /immediately/. Is there a ranking officer on site?" Commander Soundwave says, "I apologize, my Lord, they encrypted their communications frequencies." Blueshift! Blueshift! King of the blue! "Pfft ignore her, Arachnae!" he intones as the spacecraft soars overhead. "A Decepticon who does not fight is not a Decepticon at all!" We have /Autobots/, our duty is first and formost to kill them all, dealing with pacifists comes later!" He takes a bead on Magnus as the large autobot emerges. "Magnus, we have unfinishes business!" he roars. "Time to die again!" And with that, he shoots strafing fire over the docks Ultra Magnus evades your Blue Laser attack. Galvatron says, "I do not keep you around to apologize, Soundwave. I keep you around to decrypt frequencies!" Commander Soundwave says, "Yes, Lord." Galvatron says, "But we will discuss this later! Make way to the docks, and inform me of the situation." Commander Soundwave says, "I am already there, Lord." Galvatron says, "Well, that's just fancy. Report?" From the waters of the docks comes a bubbling hiss, as the water becomes a frothing mass... and a slew of tentacles arises, one of them clutching the unfortunate form of Americon. From the middle of the mass of mechanical tentacles rises a gigantic domed metal head. Cuddles is here, ladies and gentlemen. And you are in his /pool/ Behind Soundwave is an Octopus. Well, not really an octopus, because it has opposable thumbs and is carrying a ton of sweet Tridents, but it's close enough. "How have we not named this thing yet?" comes the voice from inside. I'm going to call it Punch. No, wait, that's dumb. I'm going to call it... DR. OCTOPODE." And with that, Dr. Octopode, the octopus armor, launches toward Quickswitch and fires a harpoon from its harpoon gun, which it had the whole time, definitely. Octopoid Armor strikes Quickswitch with Harpoon of Love!. Commander Soundwave says, "Ultra Magnus, Kup, Bluestreak, Quickswitch, and Warpath have disembarked from an Autobot shuttle and are taking positions on the docks. Our forces should be sufficient to repel them." Galvatron says, "Excellent. Inform me when Americon has succeeding in awakening Cuddles. He should be of some use to you." Commander Soundwave says, "He has succeeded, Lord." Galvatron says, "Excellent. Then proc-OOOOOOOOOOOOF." Galvatron says, "I...must go. I have a Dinobot to kill. Let me know when you have succeeded." Scourge says, "And DO /NOT/ disappoint Lord Galvatron!" Americon writhes feebly in Cuddles' grasp. "Gurk! This is the worst hug I've ever had... IN AMERICA!" Commander Soundwave says, "As you command, Lord." Kup peels off from the side of Ultra Magnus. There's a swell of silence. A moment of calm. The big swallow of breath before the dive. Then all of a sudden, the firefight erupts into life. Almost immediately, a good portion of the fire is contained to his comrade, Magnus. One of those shooting in Soundwave. Ahhh yes. There's some history there. He takes careful aim with his musket rifle, He strokes the trigger and lets loose with the *pewpewpew* of laser fire. Kup strikes Soundwave with laser. Bluestreak glances behind him and his doorwings twitch. Oh slag. "Is /that/ Cuddles? Fraggit..." He mutters softly, quickly redirecting his attention back to the fight. Hopefully that squid won't do anything... yeah, wishful thinking. He spots the blue spaceship and grins despite himself. Isn't that the 'Con with a name similar to his? "This is gonna be interesting," he mutters softly before firing a shot up at Blueshift. You evade Bluestreak's Blue Bolt Rifle attack. "Huh? -- Who ARE you?" Ultra Magnus is momentarily distracted as Blueshift calls him out by name, rifle fire pausing as blue optics squint -pointedly- at the Decepticon. "... Wait, I remember now. You're that -Blueshot-, from the Canada raid, aren't you?" Sweeping to the side, Ultra Magnus moves out of the way of Blueshift's firepower bursts, shooting off a single blast of plasma towards the flying Decepticon. "I don't have time to deal with you, out of my wa--hurk!" Magnus, suitably distracted, is taken completely off guard by the concussive burst that lances into his side, stumbling two steps and gripping his wounded side. "Guh -- keep an eye out, Autobots, there might be--" which is about when Cuddles emerges from the depths, "--trouble." Ultra Magnus strikes you with Plasma Rifle for 7 points of damage. Galvatron says, "Oh...and *OOF* Soundwave...it is needless to say..our project is your main priority. Make sure it is not compromised!" M551 Sheridan pivots about as Cuddles rises forth from the waters. "GULP!" The minibot decides to hunker down into Tank mode, wheeling over to some random Decepti-junk, his turret swivelling into place taking a bead on Cuddles. "Down, boy!" Ka-THUNK a Cryogenic Shell is loaded and fired at the big monster! Warpath strikes Cuddles <#5859> with Cryogenic Shell. Commander Soundwave says, "Yes, Lord! The project will not be endangered." Thunderwing says, "Astrotrain, Revenant! ELIMINATE that Autobot shuttle!! NOW!" Astrotrain says, "...wait, wha? Autobot who now?" The Dead One Revenant rumbles, "Acknowledged." Galvatron says, "Thunderwing! Status!" Scourge says, "STATUS, THUNDERWING, /NOW/! DO NOT MAKE LORD GALVATRON /WAIT/!" Thunderwing says, "I have detected... an Autobot shuttle in the Nebulos system... this is impossible... IMPOSSIBLE!!" The pair of photon blasters had been leveled on the landscape as the silent Sixchanger unleashed his photon blasters. He doesn't swerve, doesn't dive from the approaching deadly hook of the harpoon as he sets optics coldly on the abominable Octopid. The tip penetrates his armor, sending him staggering back a step, as crackling energy surrounds the wound. A stony twitch of Quickswitch's features as his CPU twists in logic, all that's visible of his reaction as he turns his guns on the Octopoid, the harpoon still buried in his armor. Quickswitch strikes Octopoid Armor with Photon Blaster. Galvatron says, "Report to me as soon as it has been eliminated, Thunderwing!" Scourge says, "And do not FAIL!" Arachnae tracks Airwolf's gaze whilst listening to the chatter of the comm system. Her wings remain mantled outwards as the slim 'con steps ahead of Airwolf in a defensive stance. Forearm blades schnick outwards, weapon dynamos whine to life and she surrounds herself with a crackling nimbus of restrained electrical power. "Ma'am, stick close to me. We're heading to the command center by your leave." Keeping her wings as inbetween Airwolf and the general Autobot position to her best ability, like a living shield. "Up or through, ma'am?" Good to confirm how one is escaping with the one one is defending, neh? Airwolf finds this all very embarrassing. She gives Arachnae a reproachful look; she's not *that* helpless. She may not be a warrior, but she can take a bit of damage without swooning. The assaults go on around them, and she edges away from the fight with her companion-cum-bodyguard. A glance up reveals some clearance to escape. Northwards is out of the question: there be Dinobots. "Skywards," she says softly, not wanting to give away their plans. She doesn't think the Autobots will fire on two retreating noncombatants, but no need to take chances. The sleek and shiny form of Redshift flies over the battlefield, and fails to find any of the so-called 'aerial'bots present. Pity. Redshift, armed, dangerous, and looking to pick a fight, spots Bluestreak opening fire on his recolor -I mean, brother- Blueshift. Blueshift has enough to deal with right now, as he is also being shot at by Ultra Magnus. Swooping down on the Autobot Bluestreak, Redshift opens fire with a quick blast of ruby-red laser energy from his optics. Redshift strikes Bluestreak with Optic Beams. Thunderwing says (in a slightly strained voice), "Uh...scratch that. Sensor anomaly. Everything proceeding smoothly. Thunderwing out. *click*." As Dr. Octopode is hit with the photon blasters, it's like a huge zit on his arm is punctured: it boils up with two colors of gross fluids, which run down its octo-arms, then it immediately scabs over, which looks way grosser. "This is Dr. Octopode, engaging Nautical Anti-Gravs, over." The Octopoid armor launches forward, aiming a cold Fist at Quickswitch's Face!. Octopoid Armor strikes Quickswitch with OCTO-PUNCH. Scourge says, "I do not /TRUST/ this man of /science/. Hnnnn." The Creepy One, Sunder says, "Which one?" Cuddles is not happy. Not happy at all when Warpath shoots at it. With a roar, the mammoth creature pulls itself out of the depths, tentacles thrashing, its unintelligent optic swivelling round to get a clear look at its attacker. And then... one tentacle whips out, lashing at the minibot. "NNnnnnnyaaaaargh!" it cries, a screeching sound filling the air. "Nnnnaaaaargh!" Cuddles strikes M551 Sheridan with Slash Arachnae says, "Scourge, you don't trust any scientists, that's nothing new." Astrotrain says, "Am I supposed to shoot bots or not? Geez!" Scourge says, "I am created from and imbued with power /BEYOND/ science!" Arachnae says, "Right." Scourge says, "To question my power is to question the power of GALVATRON HIMSELF!" Arachnae says, "Right..." Astrotrain says, "My audials hurt and I'm like fifty bazillion light years away." Soundwave manages to duck behind his cover again, but is still shot by Kup, who fired upon him from an angle that left him exposed. He grunts as he holds a hand over the hole burned in to his shoulder by Kup, glaring at the old mech. So, instead of using cover, Soundwave tries to use speed to his advantage to dodge fire, running away from the boxes. As he runs, he notices Arachnae and Airwolf having a fun, pleasant conversation while everyone else is fighting hard to repel the attackers. "You two! If you consider yourselves Decepticons, then you will defend your city! Otherwise, you are useless to me and our empire!" Running behind a large, TF-scale forklift, Soundwave aims one of his hands around and channels a deafening sonic blast through his arm and towards Kup. Soundwave strikes Kup with Sonic BOOM!. Blueshift continues to circle in the air, spinning slightly as Magnus hits him. "Nnnn I am not in need of any /assistance/ Redshift!" he groans as he flies above the battlefield, looping again to shoot at Magnus with some lasers. "I can deal with Magnus fine!" You strike Ultra Magnus with laser. Galvatron says, "Brother, you surely are not equating your level of power with my own?" Scourge says, "N-N-N-N-N-No, my lord! Of course not! Of c-- Of course not!" Galvatron says, "Thought not." Scourge says, "Our c-- We-- Uni-- Our common origins, my Lord! That is all!" Pitchfork says, "Uh, hey, Lord Galvatron. Not only does Dr. Octopode look /totally/ retro and awesome, but he's totally destroying this Autobot. I mean, I am. Inside of him. God, that's gross. But totally awesome." Arachnae says, "My liege, a conumdrum has arisen. COmmander soundwave has requested in a fashion that I abandon Airwolf and aid his endevors. Perchance he feels that he is inadequate for the task or that your charge to me is unworthy for a Decepticon to follow? I pray for your clarification." Thunderwing says, "The... the Autobots tamper with our communications channels... Trust no one! NO ONE!" Astrotrain grumbles. "Hey soapdish! Whichever sweep ya are...can never tell you guys apart except for Scourge...you got anythin heavier to use on this shuttle!? We're gonna be at this all day otherwise!" Kup takes the damage from Soundwave as a soldier in battle might. Shrugged off for now, saving the agony for later. He spots Soundwave getting behind the forklift. Running up behind it and giving it a huge shove, upending it and hopefully on the Decepticon Tapemaster. He laughs, "Like either one of them are gonna help you right now, ya ugly igyak's ass!" well, he's not here for the comebacks, he's here to fight. Kup strikes Soundwave with blow. M551 Sheridan is WHIPPED by the lashing slashing tentacle! The squat heavy land war machine slides across the docks, raking along with metal screeching noise. "WHOOOOOOHHHHH!" His barrel swivels and rises retargetting Cuddles, driving backwards away rom the beast as another round is loaded. Ka-THUNK. A Thermal Shell glows red as it fires and streaks towards the Decepti-seabeast! Warpath strikes Cuddles with Thermal Shell. Commander Soundwave is rather annoyed at that. "Very well, Arachnae. You have made your point. Both of you are unnecessary to this defense. Perhaps you can take up a more productive activity instead, such as housecleaning, as a HUMAN female would do?" Galvatron says, "Arachnae, the Governor is your priority. Soundwave can handle things on his own and win, or fail and give me reason to promote someone competant into his position." Galvatron says, "Either way, the empire wins." Lasers *ping* almost harmlessly across Ultra Magnus' dense power armor; some of the weaponsfire manages to dent his armor vaguely, but only that. It illicits an annoyed grimace from the City Commander, but just as he is about to turn around and fully -deal- with Blueshift -- his attention is caught by Cuddles, attempting to tentacle Warpath to death. "I don't have time for you, Decepticon...!" He targets Blueshift once more while making his way towards Warpath's location, firing off several rounds of plasma blasts straight towards the flying blue spaceship -- aimed at the Decepticon's thrusters, to take him out of the air. You evade Ultra Magnus's Plasma Rifle attack. Galvatron says, "Now, if we could kindly refocus on killing Autobots, I would be forever grateful." Galvatron says, "And by Forever Grateful, I mean that is an ORDER. LESS TALKY, MORE SHOOTY." Bluestreak yelps a bit as some red version of Blueshift suddenly stikes him in the back with lasers, and he spins around to face Redshift. "Huh, two of you? Greaaaaaat," he grumbles. He fires one of his scatter-rockets up at Redshift, still keeping a wary optic on Cuddles. He does /not/ want to have to fight that thing too... Bluestreak misses Redshift with his Shoulder-Mounted Rocket Launcher attack. Astrotrain says, "I can't get a clear shot!" Mother Goose Fusillade says, "Paint 'em!" The fist that meet's Quickswitch's features, distorted now, with barely constrainted disgust, seem to slam the enormous Six Changer backward with a reverberating clang onto his back, like a helpless turtle. But, no, the robot's limbs slide and reposition themselves with a high pitched rasp until a large tank rests on heavy treads, "Abomination," he spits out at the /thing./ Quickswitch strikes Octopoid Armor with Photon Blaster. Arachnae gives Airwolf a half smirk, keeping her wings out in the defensive shield pattern. Her attention is drawn to Soundwave blathering countermanding orders to ones she has, and a moment passes in which she calls for clarification, a brief, crooked sneer crossing her face quickly obscured by a battle mask sliding into place. "Up it is." is her sotto voce reply to the Governor. Optics focus on who's where for tracking, brightening to see Cuddles in play. She'd give the robotic squid a treat for it's efforts, but she has work to do. A sidestep, a half-turn and she leaps for the skies. Cuddles, true to its name is a vicious beast of epic proportions. And currently attacking Warpath as if the minibot is a Japanese schoolgirl in revealing clothes. But then another Autobot catches this beasts eye. Perhaps Kup reminds it of a schoolgirl too, as it rears towards the docks, tentacles whipping towards the old Autobot as well. Is it sushi time for these two? Cuddles strikes Kup with Evisceration. "Show him what we're made of, Blueshift! I'll be over here /murdering/ Bluestreak." Redshift replies to his blue brother, before returning his attention to the other blue namesake. A quick aerial sidestep and a twirl and Redshift avoids the incoming scatter-rocket, smirking down on Bluestreak. "Oh really, is that the best you can do? Here, let me show you how we do things in the Decepticons!" A pair of shoulder-mounted machine guns pop up. Multiple muzzles flaring, he fires down a barrage of bullets at Bluestreak. Redshift strikes Bluestreak with Machine Guns. Apparently Soundwave has difficulty understanding that Airwolf's position, as defined by Galvatron himself, is neutral. Her very presence here in NCC is for training in a certain aspect of neutrality. To take part in this battle would violate her charter. Not to mention that Galvatron gave specific orders earlier, orders that are confirmed as the Decepticon Lord answers Arachnae's protest over broadband. She narrows her crimson optics at Soundwave but doesn't bother to answer him. Galvatron already has. Instead, she lifts off into the air a few seconds after Arachnae. "What's that? I, Dr. Octopode, cannot hear it when lesser lifeforms talk. For I am out of their class. I am a LIVING WEAPON," says the Octopoid Armor. From one of its cephloptics, a Laser is discharged, scorching the air with awesome light (awesome as in rad, not as in impressive, it's just a laser, they're everywhere) at Quickswitch. "Dr. Octopode shall be on the cover of Blutch Magazine in no time!" Octopoid Armor misses Drill Tank with its Octo Laser! attack. Soundwave backs away from the forklift, staring up at it. He realizes he should dodge--but he's not fast enough, and the blasted thing falls onto him, sending him to the floor and pinning him there. "Arrrrrgh!" he cries out, legs kicking as he tries to push the heavy machine off of him. "You will possess fewer positive aesthetic qualities than an igyak's posterior once I have terminated your life, Kup!" Soundwave says. Why so ballsy, even while so apparently helpless? Because he ISN'T helpless--his missile launcher suddenly erupts with smoke, and missiles whistle as the stream up into the air... then fall back down to the ground, right on top of the old Autobot's head! Soundwave strikes Kup with Mini-Missile Barrage. Americon cries out, "AAiiieee! Watch out, I'm a club! IN AMERICA!" as Cuddles unwittingly thrashes him at Kup. Thunderwing says, "*bzzt* Autob-- *zarrrk* won't take my... *braaakt* shells..." M551 Sheridan keeps back, hopefully out of Cuddles reach, but then again the thing can probably move fast and extend it's reach. No guarantees. He loads up another round, this time a Sonic Shell. Ka-THUMP.He cringes mentally as it manages to strike Kup doing just that, repositioning! He rolls relatively slowly, retargetting. "Hey! Eat my good vibrations!" He aims for the Cuddles mouth, firing the Sonic Shell that emits concussive vibrating blasts when detonated. Warpath strikes Cuddles with Sonic Shell. Galvatron says, "THUNDERWING! REPORT!" Thunderwing *chhhhhhhhhhht* Kup takes a missile in the abdomen, right about the same time cuddles uses Americon to cuff him. He's crumpled up for a few moments. Soundwave might even thought he's won. Slowly, though, the old mech rises and sneers. "Takes more than what you got, sonnyjim." he says to Sounders before turning on cuddles, "And you, you walking turbosushi platter, you STAY outta this." he flicks a switch on his musket rifle and fires, sending several acid tipped rounds in the construct's direction. Kup strikes Cuddles with repeating. Galvatron says, "Astrotrain! Revenant! Fusillade! Status!" Mother Goose Fusillade says, "I hit ALL of them! This is the first time I've ever had a 100 percent efficiency while laying down a stick of weapons!! YAYYYYYYYY!" With Blueshift distracted and/or dealt with, Ultra Magnus blinks, squinting towards the sky. His attention quickly shifts however, as Cuddles lashes out in an attack towards Kup, with Soundwave too soon ganging up on the old veteran. "-You- deal with -me-," Magnus demands of the massive metal squid, not expecting it to understand the command; instead, he accentuates it by -rushing- across the distance between himself and the giant monstrosity, leaping through the air halfway through to bury his elbow straight into the creature's face with his full weight and momentum behind the blow. "Take on someone your -own- size!" Well, not really. Ultra Magnus strikes Cuddles with -Takedown-. Galvatron pretends he didn't hear that. Bluestreak braces himself and shields his helm and face with his arms as the bullets ping off of his armor and shatter a headlight. Primus above, just his luck... "Like I care," he retorts before switching power-levels on his rifle and firing again--this time with a blue bolt of lighting arcing up towards the red 'Con. /Come on, let me shoot this guy down...!/ Bluestreak strikes Redshift with Blue Bolt Rifle . The tank transforms dizzyingly into a leering, toothy beast, "Rooaawrrrl! And I am my own personal gestalt unit," Data feeds into his processor. -Weaponry.- *Understood* -Bioweapons-. *Disgust* -Exo-suit- *Scorn* -Internal Cybertronian operator-. *Shock!* Down the threads of data and logic. /Terminate the unit,/ /Tear it out./ /Let it go./ /Is that thing really a Cybertronian?/ /How could they -dare- do this?!/ Quickswitch's CPU grows overloaded by a tangled mass of conflicting thoughts and conclusions. He reaches out and breaks the harpoon off midpoint with his strong jaws and tosses it aside. A second painful shift and 'Doctor Sashimi' is staring down a pair of cold, dark guns. Quickswitch strikes Octopoid Armor with Photon Blaster . Redshift may be fast, but an arc of lighting-like electricity is considerably faster. The blast strikes Redshift in the chest, and little tendrils of blue energy run over and through his body. Redshift plummets to the ground, as his limbs thrash uncontrolably. As the attack subsides, Redshift rises to his feet, his armor scorched and smoking on places. "Oh, so you want to play rough?" He asks, while slowly drawing his own rifle from behind his shoulder. "I can do rough." Redshift brandishes the weapon in both hands, and takes aim at Bluestreak before firing off a single super-sonic heavy metal slug. Redshift strikes Bluestreak with Gauss Rifle. Suddenly, everyone seems to want to pick on Cuddles! The mechanical monster roars out its anger, tentacles thrashing and turning the water into a pool of froth. Its beak opens and closes, sqwarking mechanical rage as the Autobots gang up on it, peppering it with laser fire. The New New Crystal City guardian gives one more bellow, and then lashes out a tentacle at the biggest threat - Ultra Magnus Cuddles misses Ultra Magnus with its Crush attack. Suddenly, everyone seems to want to pick on Cuddles! The mechanical monster roars out its anger, tentacles thrashing and turning the water into a pool of froth. Its beak opens and closes, sqwarking mechanical rage as the Autobots gang up on it, peppering it with laser fire. The New Crystal City guardian gives one more bellow, and then lashes out a tentacle at the biggest threat - Ultra Magnus Soundwave strains with all of his effort, try to tip the forklift so that it will fall over onto its side, instead of sitting on him. "Nnnnnnnh...!" Pushing hard on one side with his left hand the forklift finally tips over, falling... quite possibly on Kup's foot! Rising up, Soundwave rumbles, "Foolish old Autobot. You cannot defeat us on our own territory. You have LOST." Soundwave strikes Kup with OW MY FOOT. Galvatron says, "Why yes, Scourge, I am the best melee fighter in the Galaxy. Thank you for mentioning it." Galvatron says, "Please, don't get up." Scourge says, "AAARRHHGHGHHGFHFJJjkKKKKKKKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKX" Has Blueshift vanished? Are the Autobots safe once more? Perhaps. Or perhaps that glint in the sky is him. A small speck grows brighter and brighter, growing and growing as Blueshift blasts from space towards the ground, straight at the direction of Quickswitch, reaching terminal velocity. "DIIIIIIIIE AUTOBOT!" he roars Quickswitch evades your ram attack. Dr. Octopode is struck with another photon blast, which puts a hole in its chest armor. The wound bubbles and steams, before scabbing up with a dome of crusty cepholagoo. "Dr. Octopode ignores all nonsense words, such as 'sashimi' and 'gestalt'. SUPER GOD TRIDENT!" Hefting its mighty Wood Paneled Trident, he hurls it at quickswitch with a deep sea yowl. "Activate 20,000 Leagues Protocol." Octopoid Armor misses Quickswitch with its Trident, the new Sword! attack. Kup gives a rare yelp of pain as the forklift lands on him. Take a a couple of moments to pull his foot out, it's visible damaged and affecting his movement. Kup narrows his eyes, "Decepticon." he says, spitting the word as if it were the grossest of insults, "You just picked the wrong old codger to dance with." his hand slides into his arm and with a *SNKHSSS* his energy axe ignites, and the old mech LEAPS at Soundwave, guiding the blade of the energy weapon towards his adversary. Kup misses Soundwave with his energy_axe attack. M551 Sheridan marvels at the punishment Cuddles has been able to endure. "This calls for a little more OOMF!" Ka-THUNK The lil red tank-bot that could keeps a rolling and repositioning for clear shooting solutions and finally finds another opening. An Explosive Shell has been loaded and now is allowed to fire at the Decepti-pet Cuddles. "KA-BLOOIE!" Warpath strikes Cuddles <#5859> with Explosive Shell. "GAHK!" Bluestreak gasps as the gauss shell slams into his shoulder, nearly sending him spinning from the force--and the power-switch of his rifle is toggled at the same time. He just fires his rifle at Redshift, not really noticing that the blasts are noticeably weaker than they were just a second ago (not to mention that the rifle has not had time to recharge...) Bluestreak misses Redshift with his Blue Bolt Rifle attack. Commander Soundwave says, "Clearly Thunderwing is not reporting in because he has failed you, my Lord." Arachnae says, "Sucessfully gotten the govornor to the command center." Thunderwing says (in a slightly strained voice), "Radio malfunct *bzztbzzt* diverting to Cyber *zzzppt* repeat, divert *zzztzzzt* tron. squuuuaaaAAAAAWK!!" Having successfully distracted Cuddles from Kup, Magnus now has the unfortunate fate of having to deal with the monster's wrath. As that massive tentacle descends, the City Commander quickly -leaps- out of the way, striking the ground of the docks and rolling as the terrible limb rends through metal in furious squidly wrath. Quick to recover himself, Magnus gets up, picking up a solid chunk of metal debris close to him. "Not good enough. Here -- try this one on for size!" And, like a javelin, the Autobot XO hurls the huge chunk of metal straight towards Cuddles -- fully intent on attempting to spear one of its gigantic optics. Ultra Magnus strikes Cuddles with -Fierce Strike-. Galvatron says, "I want any space-capable units on Cybertron scrambled IMMEDIATELY. Prepare for a shuttle incoming. Can no one up there radio in?" Blueshift's spacecraft mode barrels down on Quickswitch--reforming now into a much smaller target, a shifting and diving laser pistol, agile enough to swerve out of the way of the Octopoid unit as he strikes with his Trident, fitting neatly between two of the points. He zooms away on mysterious jet-propulsion, far enough to transform to jet mode, and give himself some aerial distance, "Who you are in there is irrelevent," he hisses, painting a target to the transorganic head, "If the rest of you require assistance, I'm available," he moves from icy to casual... Quickswitch strikes Octopoid Armor with Missile. Redshift's foot lashes out with a quick kick, knocking the barrel of Bluestreak's rifle away and sending his attack harmlessly off to the side. Redshift continues the motion of the kick into a quick spin, coming back to face Bluesteak with a wide grin in his face, below optics that blaze with laser light and murderous intent. "Poor, poor little Bluestreak... You should run along home, before you wind up DEAD." Redshift says, emphasizing his point by lashing out at Bluestreak with a wrist mounted switchblade. Redshift strikes Bluestreak with Wrist Blade. Blueshift has been barrelling down to the earth at terminal velocity. Unfortunately, by missing Quickswitch, this means his final destination /is/ the ground, as he ploughs into the floor, with a horrible, horrible crashing sound, internal armour buckling. "Nnn filthy autobot!" he whines, transforming and rubbing his head in pain Cuddles literally SCREAMS as Ultra Magnus spears one of its optics, sparks flying everywhere and tentacles lashing about as if steel whips, cracking against the air as the course and cut and grap violently and erratically. The huge creature is now angered, and nothing will stop it, not from getting its revenge. Blindly, as energon seeps down its face, it snaps its beak open and shut, lashing its tentacles across the ground at the Autobots closest Cuddles misses Kup with its Ballistic attack. Dr. Octopode is hit with a missile, which actually knocks it onto the ground. Its armor peels away, both fleshy and metal, revealing crackling wires and pulsing veins, both getting liquids on each other. "Grrrngh, what was that? A small breeze? It was nothing for a LIVING WEAPON," with a quick switch of weapons, Dr. Octopode unstraps a rusty rivet gun from its back, letting loose a stream of screws, nails, rivets and toy katanas at quickswitch. Octopoid Armor misses Sub-Orbital Jet with its Elite Rosie Rivet Gun attack. Blot wakes up where he's been sleeping in the corner, octopuses always make Blot sleepy. He hears the report of heavy tank fire, and wakes up as Warpath is running over his foot. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! OOW OW OW! " Blot cries out as he swats at the vehicle, "HURT BLOT! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! BLOT NO LIKE YOU!" he cries making an incredibly angry and serious face. Blot strikes M551 Sheridan with punch. SNATCH! Soundwave's hand snaps and grabs Kup's axe by its haft, stopping its downward arc. "On the contrary, I chose correctly, old fool." He pushes the axe back, hoping to catch Kup in the face with the un-bladed side of it. "I am well-maintained, while your mechanisms are slow and outdated. You cannot win." Then, he does a sort of spin and crouch, sweeping his leg out and hoping to catch Kup with it and knock him over. After finishing his attack, he backs away from Kup, somewhat shocked as Cuddle's tentacle comes from out of nowhere--not that he minds! "Do you see, now? You are outmatched!" Soundwave strikes Kup with Bash and Sweep. M551 Sheridan comes to a halt, his attention that has been so long focussed on slying the aqua-dragon Cuddles now diverted as someone pounds on his thick armor. Warpath's turret lowers and swivels violently around, swinging like a bat towards Blot. "SOCKO!" Warpath strikes Blot with Turret Bat!. Kup gets clocked with his own weapon, the energy burning his face and he staggers back. The staggering, ironically, is what saves him from another attack from Cuddles. Transforming, Kup says nothing, and simple tries to run Soundwave over. Kup misses Soundwave with his ram attack. Bluestreak's optics widen as Redshift gets close enough for close combat and sloppily tries to block the blade before it stabs him in the gut. Luckily, he does avoid that kind fo injury--but instead gets a slice across his abdomen instead. "Ow!" He huffs softly as he ignores his injuries the best he can and tries to return the favor with a punch to wipe that grin off of Redshift's face! Bluestreak misses Redshift with his Fist to the Face! attack. Another dizzying shift and the puma is once again crouched evasively on the docks, dragging one extended paw along the metal floor, leaving a long sound of rending metal and scratches, "See that?" he smiles thickly, "I am going to do that to your open wounds," he eyes the exposed metal and veins with revulsion and hunger, "I'm afraid I have need of the transorganic. You on the other hand, you're a perfect snack." He leaps at the transorganic. Quickswitch strikes Octopoid Armor with Slash. With the giant mechanical squid thrashing about in a rampage, Magnus' eyes narrow. Giving a thankful sigh as it manages to miss Kup with its flailing wrath, the City Commander pushes off his right foot, leading into a full-on run towards the beast. Grasping onto one of its tentacles, he seeks to use it as leverage to push -off- of into a full leaping attempt to land on the creature's head. From there, plasma rifle drawn forth from the depths of subspace, Magnus presses the barrel against the oblong head of the orange metal monster and unleashes a full-powered BLAST of plasma, point-blank. "Right here -- ghnnn -- monster!" Ultra Magnus strikes Cuddles with Plasma Rifle . "Oh, that is the last straw, little cat thing. You must be the Autobot they call... Foxfire!" Dr. Octopode says as it's slashed. One of its open wounds bubbles slightly more, but that's about it. "It is time, now, lower lifeform, to feel the thousand fathoms of the great depths," His oct0-verniers engage, and he strikes a commando like stance in the air, before swooping at quackswatch like a holy scourge Octopoid Armor strikes Assault Beast with RED ALERT. After this day, Cuddles is probably going to get a new agent. The sea guardian flails as the Autobots all turn their attention to it, peppering its thick hide with shot after shot, laser bolts steaming off its side, blinded now as its beaked mouth squwarks out mechanical curses, another huge suckered appendage swirling in the air, thrashing in the direction of Kup Soundwave watches as Kup zooms towards him, calculating possible counter attacks. A glance up reveals one possibility--a large shipping crate, suspended above by a crane! He's not sure if it's full or not, but he doesn't care. Leveling his concussion rifle at the crate, he fires a blast at the hook, snapping the crate free of its cable and sending it plummeting down... right on top of Kup's head! This will either force him to break off, or land right on him! Soundwave strikes Kup with Special Delivery. Blot howls as he is looking the wrong way until the last second. He turns and takes the barrel of the cannon to the face. "BLO-OAWWWAAWAAAOOOGH!" he cries as he vomits breakfast, (some emelentary school kids and catfish) onto the tank. "Blot not feel so good!" he starts out, and then he comments, "Much better, haha!" Blot strikes M551 Sheridan with BLOT SKOOSH!. Americon, having somehow freed himself from Cuddles, is now on top of his head, feebly punching Magnus in the side of his leg. "No, you don't understand! He was only trying to hug me... IN AMERICA!" Quickly ducking and moving off to Bluestreak's side, Redshift pops up, his malicious grin widening. "Cat got your tongue, Bluestreak? Pity. But! I'm having enough fun taking you apart one piece at a time, I don't need to add insult to INJURY!" And with that exclamation, Redshift fires off a bolt of red light from his wrist-mounted laser. Redshift strikes Bluestreak with Optic Lasers(Low). Kup transforms and pulls his rifle from subspace. "That's it. Time to quit playin' nice!" he strokes the trigger and sends a volley of acid tipped rounds towards the Tapemaster. Kup strikes Soundwave with repeating. M551 Sheridan rolls back repulsed by Blot and his corrosive vomit, it sizzles on his dark red armor like some kind of spilled science experiment, only not as appealing. Ka-THUNK a new round is loaded. "RE-GURGITATE THIS!" The freshly loaded round fires at Blot. The Acid Shell loaded with a less disgusting, yet no less corrosive solution. Warpath strikes Blot with Acid Shell. Bluestreak clenches his jaw as the red light strikes his doorwing and bores a hole straight through the metal. He glares over his shoulder and attempts a spin-kick this time, feeling more and more frantic as this 'Con is practically running circles around him. He has to somehow get some distance between himself and Redshift... Bluestreak misses Redshift with his Spin-kick attack. Feeling something punching at his leg, Ultra Magnus blinks, looking down towards the indignant Americon futiley hitting him over and over. "... Really, that's not my problem. And -- guh -- stop doing that! Here --" One massive white hand lashes out, to grip Americon securely. Lifting him up overhead, Ultra Magnus searches around him... and spots Soundwave, still unleashing abuse upon poor Kup. "Go back to your master!" And that declared, Magnus FLINGS the poor Casetticon at titanic speeds, making him into a makeshift, Patrioic make-shift missile against his own creator. Ultra Magnus strikes Soundwave with Patrioic Missile in AMERICA. Blot doesn't even notice the acid-shell Warpath shoots at him. It doesn't even hurt. In fact you wouldn't really expect Blot to notice extra slime, seriously. Blot does however burp, it is a fantastic expulsion of methane gas the lights on fire and crisps up all the shakeNbake coating he just dumped onto the autobot. "Crispy smells so good!" he insists. Blot strikes M551 Sheridan with claw. In slow motion, the puma leaps for the unholy transorganic, in a flurry of limbs and claws and snarling only to be pounded hard against the earth with a series of multi-colored sparks. /*BZZT*/ A slow lift of a paw, a faintly glowing feline optic, then, a low, hissing laugh, growing louder, as he reaches all fours, then recombines into--a hovercraft? Whatever for? Quickswitch successfully activates a powerful protective forcefield around Kup, shielding him from the next attack. What's happening to Cuddles? Poor thing, as its armour sparks, the gigantic robot squid withdraws from the docks, roaring, throwing its tentacles around its head for protection, screaming out its rage as defeated, it sinks below the ocean, the froth subsiding as it leaves Blueshift says, "Sire, Cuddles is /down/" Commander Soundwave says, "What!? Impossible! He is supposed to be the perfect sentry!" Blueshift says, "Well he needs to be /more perfect/ then!" Arachnae says, "What?!" Commander Soundwave says, "Reinforcements necessary at the docks!" Give him some catnip Rampage says, "Does this mean Calamari for dinner?" Scourge says, "We have our /HANDS FULL/ with the /DINOBOTS/. If you cannot handle a few /Protectobots/ or whatever mess you've gotten yourself into, Soundwave, perhaps you should reconsider your /place/ within the Decepticons." Galvatron says, "Soundwave!" Galvatron says, "Have they hurt my CUDDLES?" Commander Soundwave says, "...a great deal, my Lord. Cuddles appeared to be in tremendous pain, thanks to Ultra Magnus." Blueshift has managed to pick himself up and pull himself back together after his violent meeting with the ground. Looking at the form of Bluestreak fighting his brother, he decides that now would be a great time to /steal/ Redshift's victory. "Die Autobot, for attacking Redshift, BLUEshift will terminate your pathetic life!" Taking out his energy sword, he rockets towards the Autobot, intent on cutting bits off. You strike Bluestreak with Power Sword!. From Octopoid Armor , Pulling an actual robotic crab from a pouch on its utility belt (of course it has one, it's a hero) Dr. Octopode uses its barnacle-boosters to get some distance between itself and the puma. "If you do not believe I am a LIVING WEAPON, Autobot, perhaps this actual LIVING WEAPON will change your mind!" The Octopoid armor cackles. "You see, it is a living thing but serves no purpose other than a LIVING WEAPON! I am -using- it! AS a thing! A LIVING WEAPON! ahahahahahahahaahahaha ^_-," the armor cackles. Reeling back like a professional baseball player, he throws the poor Krab at quackswan. Arachnae snarls... "Magnus... oh what pain he will in turn suffer for this indignity..." Galvatron yells in rage. "MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANGUSSSSSSSS!" "GRAAAAAHHHH!" Soundwave shouts as the acid pellets splatter against his chest. He almost reaches to wipe them off, instinctively--but realizes quickly that he'll just melt his own fingers off. Then... "LOOK OUT, SIR! I'M COMING RIGHT AT YOU... IN AMERICA!" THWAM! Americon slams into his chest with tremendous force, sending him flying right over the dock and over the ocean! But... fortunately for him, Soundwave's anti-gravs kick in and he stops his flight. Hovering his way back to the battlefield, he continues his assault on Kup. Surely he, at least, is almost beaten? "I am not finished yet, Autobots!" he says, firing his concussion rifle at full power at Kup. Soundwave misses Kup with his Concussion Bolt attack. The Creepy One, Sunder says, "Silly Predacon. Galvatron's pet is not edible." Redshift leaps away from the incoming kick, his grin widening even more, laser light dancing merrily around his bright red optics like some demented holiday fire from hell. "My my my, you're not putting up much of a fight today, Bluestreak. I'd suggest giving up and running away.. But then, I'd probaly just shoot you in the back if you tried to run, anyway." Redshift says merrily, until Blueshift swoops in to steal his thunder. "HEY! Get your own punching bag Blueshift! THIS one is MINE to kill!" Redshift shouts to his not-so-better half, and raises his rifle again, intent on finishing off Bluestreak before Blueshift has a chance to take away Red's fun. With a pull of the trigger and a maniacal laugh, Redshift lets loose another slug from his gauss rifle, right into Bluestreak's face. Redshift misses Bluestreak with his Gauss Rifle attack. Snapdragon storms out onto the docks, glaring balefully around at everyone in the area. "WHAT is going ON out here?" He transforms into his dino mode, tilts his head back and roars in rage. Snapdragon shouts, "rrruuuuUUAAAAAAAGH!!!!!" M551 Sheridan recoils from Blot as some internal vitals are breached. "Deeyam!" The tank minibot transforms back into robot mode, cradling an arm over the gaping injury, and starts running for the shuttle. Kup winces as he sees the rifle glow and fire..waiting for the pain of the shot tearing into him. But it doesn't happen. He sees why quick enough though, as Americon is planted into Soundwave and makes the shot go wide. He picks up the forklift and strains, and hopes that it drops on SOME part of Soundwave. Kup strikes Soundwave with smash. Leaping off Cuddles as he descends, Ultra Magnus' eyes narrow, taking a scan of his surroundings. Noting the Decepticon back-up arriving, and Warpath on the retreat, Magnus does what he can to assist. With the Terrorcon rampaging around Warpath, Magnus moves -forward- in an attempt to provide cover-fire for the mini-bot, unleashing a small volley of plasma bursts upon the hungry, oozing Blot. "Blot! I have some food for you!" he says, in an effort to distract the Terrorcon even further to allow Warpath's escape. Ultra Magnus strikes Blot with Plasma Rifle . Bluestreak manages to dodge Redshift's gunfire, but releases a startled shout as Blueshift slashes his side open from behind. He staggers, stumbles back a few steps, and looks between the two before hearing Warpath start to run for it. Deciding on the spur of the moment to do the same, he turns on his heel and bolts after the tank mini-bot. Commander Soundwave says, "Quickswitch, Bluestreak, and Warpath have withdrawn from the docks." Pitchfork says, "We should seriously consider putting a trident on the Decepticon flag. this thing -is- patrtiotism." Pitchfork says, "Uh, I mean hail Galvatron." Blot gets very confused and turns around hearing the word food, "YAAAA-" he starts turning and opening his mouth in time to eat a huge blast of laserbeam. He cries out in shock as smoke starts to emerge from his transorganice apemouth. "Blot HATE Ultra MANGus!" He cries turning as he transforms into his robot mode. He lifts both hands above his head and attempts to smoke the 'wannabe' leader. "Blot HATE Optics PRIME SOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!" He comments as he brings them down. Blot strikes Ultra Magnus with blow. "Ha!" yells Blueshift as he swoops away from Bluestreak. "See Redshift, /I/ am the best! As always!" The Decepticon swings round, diving now at Magnus, and unleashing a barrage of flechettes. "Pah, stupid Autobot. Protecting others means your downfall. Didn't you learn any lessons from the /Protectorate/?" You strike Ultra Magnus with flechettes. As Magnus gangs up on Blot, Pitchfork's voice comes through the Octopoid armor instead of Dr. Octopode's. "No! Not Blot! He's... so lame that he's... awesome... leave him alone, Thunder Clash!" The Armor dashes forward on nautical-nitro, and a huge rusty saw pops out of his arm, wolverine like, displacing slime and making a really gross noise. As he dashes Gundam/scourge-like past Um, he swipes at him... with a saw. Octopoid Armor misses Ultra Magnus with its Salvage Saw attack. Warmonger says, "HAIL GALVATRON!" Blueshift says, "HAIL GALVATRON" Soundwave is struck by the forklift, but the damage isn't so bad since he was in the air and not braced against the ground or anything, thus defusing much of the impact. Throwing the forklift aside, Soundwave plummets down towards Kup, reaching behind himself and materializing his massive and deadly weapon, the tuning-fork shaped Close Combat Resonating Weapon, which destroys not merely by impact but by imparting intense, disruptive vibrations onto the target. "Your mission is a failure, Kup, and YOU are BEATEN! DIEEEEEE." Soundwave strikes Kup with Close Combat Resonating Weapon. Scourge says, "HAIL GALVATRON!" Galvatron says, "Hail me!" Commander Soundwave says, "Hail Galvatron!" "Leaving? so soon? I was just getting warmed up!" Redshift calls after the retreating Bluestreak. "You are hands-down the wimpiest Autobot I've ever had the pleasure of fighting. Now get out of our city!" He shouts, not even bothering to follow him, although with his impressive speed it would be a simple feat. Instead, Redshift's red optics flare brightly, and fire off twin beams of laser energy. Redshift strikes Bluestreak with Optic Beams. Galvatron says, "Now someone go find out what happened to Thunderwing." Pitchfork says, "Look, uh, Lord Galvatron, I can only say that so many times a day. But I meant it four times as hard as these guys did." Snapdragon takes a few ponderous steps towards Ultra Magnus, then darts forward suddenly in a bull rush. He leans forward and lowers his head, exposing the fin on top. Snapdragon misses Ultra Magnus with its head-butt attack. The Creepy One, Sunder says, "ALL HAIL GALVATRON!" Scourge says, "I am at your service, Lord Galvatron! Whatever that /man of science/ is up to, I shall discover if there is treachery afoot!" Bluestreak yelps as Redshift's lasers strike his back, shattering the windshield glass, but he only staggers a bit but doesn't slow down. He just wants to get away from here...! Astrotrain bzrkt*. "....this thing on again?" Kup gets shaken up some, the damage furthered from the energy axe strike. Kup shakes his head, "I'm not gonna die. You can't kill me. You might be able to beat, dent, and smack me around but when it's all over I'm still gonna be here. Just me and the cockroaches. You Decepticons are all gonna be dust." he gets up in Soundwaves face and reaches back and tries to punch him so hard the faceplate comes off. Kup strikes Soundwave with punch. With his firing upon Blot, Magnus becomes the focus of the combined wrath of the bulk of Decepticons still remaining. First from the angered Blot, his hammerblow causing him to stagger a single step. Fortunately, this leaves him aware of the other three now upon him. Pitchfork's swinging gundam scourge saw is swiftly outmaneuvered with a sudden, jerking -step- to the side... unfortunately leaving him prone for the scratch of flechettes against his thick power armor. As Snapdragon swings in, Ultra Magnus tenses... and then LEAPS straight over the Dinocon Triplechanger, landing with a booming crouch just behind him. <> As this broadcasts, Magnus sweeps around, his leg snapping up to smash into the side of Snapdragon's head in an attempt to simply knock him away. Ultra Magnus misses Snapdragon with his -Fierce Strike- attack. Astrotrain bzrks one more time before the jamming field clears completely. "There we go!" Galvatron says, "ASTROTRAIN." Galvatron says, "REPORT." Soundwave actually laughs as Kup's fist only manages to lightly scrape across his face. "You are too badly damaged to continue fighting, old fool. Retreat now while your pathetic, outdated mechanisms can still carry you." Placing both hands against Kup's shoulders, he shoves hard, hoping to push the weakened Autobot over and onto the ground. "You've lost..." Soundwave strikes Kup with Push. Astrotrain says, "Yeah so. Way to go, Genius. I gotta hand it to ya. Those toys of yours work real well. Especially when the BOTS ARE USIN EM!" Astrotrain is SO like a kindergarten tattletale. "We're totally 3 for 3 on Wonderboy's new toys here, boss. The bots are makin off with em!" Thunderwing says, "ARGH! /SILENCE/, ASTROTRAIN, AND /STOP/ THEM!!" Commander Soundwave says, "What is Thunderwing's explanation for his incompetence?" Astrotrain says, "Ahhhh shaddup." "Nyaaaaaaargh!" Blueshift is now on a killing spree as he flies up from attacking Magnus, transforming as he shoots across the water. Is he running? No, for the ship then turns round and flies back to the docks, heading straight for Magnus. "You WILL remember my name!" he cries angrily, intent on slamming straight into the Autobot City Commander Ultra Magnus evades your ram attack. Mother Goose Fusillade says, "GRAH! I've got Blaster out here on the exterior of the shuttle -- we're well aware of his mastery over radio. Take that as you will." Redshift kicks on his anti-gravs, and lifts up over the battlefield. The Decepticons seem to have everything well in hand here, and even the Autobots remaining on the field seem to be pulling back. Poor Blueshift seem to be biting off a bit more than he can chew, though, and doesn't seem to be having quite the /impact/ on Ultra Magnus as he wants. Oh well, no pity for Blueshift. "I'm heading to the spaceport, maybe I can find an opponent who won't run away when I get there." Redshift muses, and heads away from the battlefield in search of another Autobot in need of a few extra holes. Snapdragon manages to duck his head just enough to avoid Ultra Magnus's attack. "You'll cover his retreat? You?! And WHO will cover YOUR retreat, AUTOBOT?!" He opens his mouth wide and belches out a huge stream of fire. Snapdragon strikes Ultra Magnus with fire. Kup gets knocked back down to the ground, but he doesn't stay there. With the tenacity of the human called Rocky Balboa, he rises, and gets back in Soundwave's face. "C'mon - that all you got? You ain't so tough." he says, grabbing Soundwave by the shoulders and attempting to drive his knee into the Decepticon's gut. Kup misses Soundwave with his kick attack. "KUP!" Ultra Magnus shouts as the old 'bot refuses to leave. "We're pulling back NOW!" As he speaks, he leaps -out- of the way of Blueshift's flightpath, allowing him to careen into the dock grounds below. "That's an ORDER -- gah!" Cut off from the sudden belch of fire that lightly scorches at his back, Magnus twists, leveling his plasma rifle at the Dinocon. "I don't -need- anyone to cover my retreat." Pulling the trigger, Magnus unleashes a full-focus blast of plasma at the Dinocon, eyes narrowed. "Kup, let's -move it-!" Ultra Magnus strikes Snapdragon with Plasma Rifle . As Kup's knee swings up, Soundwave's fist swings down, which may prove to be rather painful, since he's carrying a vibro-scalpel in that hand! "Perhaps not," Soundwave admits, as the blade travels towards a sensitive receptor in Kup's knee, "But it would seem that I am tougher than you, at the very least. That is sufficient for me." Soundwave strikes Kup with Vibro Scalpel. "You just want to /die/, don't you Magnus?" Blueshift roars, his spacecraft mode blasting past Magnus, and taking a while to slow down and swing round. But as he does so, he rises, laserfire raking the ground, now heading towards Kup. "Pfft, you Autobots are like the walking dead. You should be put down like the turbodogs you are!" You strike Kup with Blue Laser. Astrotrain says, "So you got any plan to stop em in the next minute or two, genius? Cause I'm pretty sure me and the soapdish ain't got the kinda firepower to stop an entire freakin Autobot shuttle!" Scourge says, "AAAARRRRRRGGGHGHHGHGHGKKKKXKXKXKXKXKXKX--" Scourge's line abruptly dies. Snapdragon flinches slightly as the blast burns into him. He narrows his optics at Ultra Magnus. "Inspiring...but futile! You will ALL pay with your LIVES for interrupting my NAP!!" His optics flare even brighter, then emit a series of generic energy blasts. Snapdragon strikes Ultra Magnus with laser-eyes. The Creepy One, Sunder whimpers. Galvatron says, "Astrotrain, you will do so, or die try----FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM" Commander Soundwave says, "Lord Galvatron! Please respond!" Galvatron says, "BE RIGHT BACK." Thunderwing says, "If I can't have the shells -- NO ONE can!!" Thunderwing says, "DESTROY THEM, DECEPTICONS!" Thunderwing says, "PURSUE THEM TO THE DEPTHS OF THE ABYSS!!" Astrotrain grumbles, "...give -you- an abyss..." Kup gets double-teamed. Again. It's something he's become accustomed to. He picks up Americon, straining all the while, and heaves it at Blueshift, "THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" he shouts at Blueshift, not caring if the cassetticon makes contact or not, and then turns back to Soundwave. "Now then, where were we?" You evade Kup's blow attack. "How's it going Blueshift? In America, that is?" Americon asks as his body flies past his "target." Mother Goose Fusillade says, "Focus fire on the suit that Astrotrain is attacking. We can at least deprive them of the weapon -- and maybe the Autobot inside." Galvatron says, "I do not like what I am hearing!" Thunderwing says, "No, destroy their shuttle." Galvatron says, "Soundwave! Tell me at least YOU have not failed me!" Blasted by searing energy, Ultra Magnus takes a single step backwards, a small hole churned into the side of his armor. He glances at Kup, who is -still- fighting, eyes narrowing. "Kup, we don't have time for this at all! Get a MOVE ON. As your superior officer I am -ordering you- to fall back!" As he speaks, Magnus swiftly transforms, body falling low to the ground and power armor peeling away into the trailer of his car carrier mode. "Transform and pull back!" And, that said, Magnus starts a rapid drive -past- Snapdragon, straight towards the Autobot shuttle. Thunderwing says, "Target their engines! Leave them STRANDED! We will pick them apart at our /leisure/!" Mother Goose Fusillade says, "You haven't paid attention to the size of that shuttle, have you?" Astrotrain says, "You ain't too experienced at this space fightin thing are ya, egghead?" Thunderwing says, "SILENCE, you insolent whelps! DO as /I/ command!" Mother Goose Fusillade says, "UP YOURS" Galvatron says, "SILENCE!" Galvatron says, "CLEARLY the mission in space has become a MILITARY ENDEVOUR. Therefor, FUSILLADE, I command you to prove your rank. THUNDERWING, we will discuss this foul-up on your return. FOR NOW, Fusillade is in charge, and the mission is to keep those shells out of Prime's hands." Commander Soundwave says, "I have not failed you, Lord. The Autobots are in full retreat." Astrotrain says, "The bots already have em, boss. We can't outshoot em and we can't outrun em either. We shoot the slaggin things and they don't stop. Wonderboy's toys work a little too good." Blueshift sweeps through the air, circling around and firing off at Kup again. "Haha, alone old man, alone and led to your DEATH! Decepticons, rip him APART! I will make a cup out of Kup! Delicious!" Pew pew pew! You strike Kup with Laser. Thunderwing says, "Nnngh. If they escape, I hope the failure is on HER shoulders, then!" Galvatron says, "Thank PRIMUS, Soundwave. Assure that they have LEFT, and then I want damage reports. IMMEDIATELY." Galvatron says, "ASTROTRAIN. I do not want REASONS. I want RESULTS." Astrotrain actually leaping to Fusillade's defense? "You are SO gonna get a smack to the chops, egghead." Mother Goose Fusillade says, "Nnn. Just focus on the worst-damaged one, Astrotrain. We can at least mitigate the damage. Thunderwing, you may join us in action." Soundwave's hands snake out for Kup's shoulders, lifting him up. "I was about to do this." Then, if his attack is successful, he will tilt Kup's body horizontally, then slam his back down onto his knee!!! "FALL, AND DO NOT GET BACK UP!" Soundwave strikes Kup with Life Alert. Astrotrain grunts. "I'm tryin!" Mother Goose Fusillade says, "Fly THROUGH the thing if you have to." Kup is ganged up on. That's the best way to describe it. Granted, one of the gang is Blueshift but still that seems to be enough. Soundwave, however, is a different story. When Kup is slammed down on Soundwave's knee, there is the gut-shifting sound of snapping metal and the sight of Kup being broken in two can be seen by any who wish to. "Was..just..behind ya..Mags.." he says weakly, waist and legs several feet away, twitching grotesquely. Take potshots at a dead Kup? That is Blueshift's hobby! Transforming and landing on the ground, he glowers at Kup. "Pah, stupid old man!" he growls, aiming a kick at his head. "Soundwave, can we bury him now! Or mail him back to the Autobots in pieces?" You strike Kup with Kick. Blueshift says, "I think we killed Kup" The Creepy One, Sunder says, "You did? Can I devour his remains?" Blueshift says, "...no" Shockwave says, "Do not think Blueshift. Make sure he is down and put in an extra shot. He has a nasty habit of coming back." Soundwave aims his concussion rifle down at Kup's head. "So long, Autobot fool. You had your chance to escape. Now only death awaits you." He leans forward, aiming his missile launcher at Kup's face for the final blow... when suddenly Americon flies in! "Watch out Soundwave, he's playing possum... IN AMERICA!" Americon shouts as he flings himself at Soundwave, slamming into him and knocking his aim off the mark. And so, the missiles launch, but instead of hitting Kup, they strike the ground beside him, knocking his torso up and, coincidentally, towards Magnus. "AMERICON! YOU FOOL!" Soundwave booms as he flings the idiotic tape off of him. Blitzwing says, "Thinking isn't really your strong suit anyhow, Blueshift, stick to shooting." Blueshift says, "Uh, can we schedule Americon for a session in the 're-education chamber'?" Commander Soundwave says, "YES!" Blueshift says, "We still have Kup's lower torso. I hear that some mechs contain their neural processors in their groinal area?" With a metallic *CLANG*, Kup's brutalized torso strikes Magnus' trailer. He almost pauses, but upon realizing just WHO it is, continues speeding off as fast as possible. "Hang in there, Kup," he speaks simply. "And you better BELIEVE after you get put together we are going to have a -long- talk about following orders." Because half-dead and ripped to pieces or not, no one gets a free ride. Astrotrain says, "Aaand they're gone." Blitzwing says, "Their 'groinal areas?' Where did you hear that?" Commander Soundwave says, "Unlikely, since his upper half appeared to be "conscious."" Blueshift says, "On the wikipedia, Blitzwing" Blitzwing says, "Did it have a source cited?" Blueshift says, "I do not bother myself with 'sources'" Commander Soundwave says, "Lord Galvatron, Ultra Magnus has been beaten. The Autobots all departed with severe damage. Kup received the worst damage of all--his legs were seperated from his body." Blitzwing says, "It's too bad it wasn't Jazz, that would've killed him!" Mother Goose Fusillade says, "Hnn. How far into the docks did they get?" Commander Soundwave says, "The battle rampaged around the docks, but your project went unnoticed by them." Thunderwing says, "They were a DISTRACTION, you fools!" Thunderwing says, "You won NOTHING!" Blueshift says, "You FOOL Thunderwing. We won some of Kups LEGS" Blitzwing says, "To distract us from what?" The Creepy One, Sunder says, "And me not there to gnaw on them...." Blueshift says, "You are a Decepticon Sunder, you do not /gnaw/ you SHOOT" Galvatron doesn't sound angry anymore. He sounds.....calm. Too calm. "Thunderwing. What is your status?" There is no 'question' in his tone. The Creepy One, Sunder says, "Gnawing has its uses." Commander Soundwave says, "And you have ACHIEVED nothing, Thunderwing. Your ultimate weapons are in the hands of the Autobots, and their designs were crippled to begin with!" Astrotrain says, "We're headin back to base. C'mon Fusillade, I'll give ya a lift. Hey Soapdish, you comin or you catchin a ride with Crazywing here?" Galvatron says, "Soundwave, silence! Command Center, immediately. Thunderwing, I await your response." Thunderwing says, "They were waiting for us, Soundwave, jamming our communications and spying on our every plan! This is in your HANDS, you incompetent! Blaster has one-upped you ONCE AGAIN!" Thunderwing says, "Galvatron... We are still in the Nebulos System..." Galvatron says, "And the shells?" Astrotrain slowly draws out, emphasizing, "...craaaaazy...." Thunderwing says, "Gone. Stolen. Or destroyed." Astrotrain ahems. "Stolen." Galvatron says, "Thunderwing. Return to Earth. At once. There are things I wish to discuss with you. In person." Blitzwing says, "Ooooooh." Astrotrain says, "Guess I'll pick up those energon cubes I left in orbit and finish the first job I started...." Thunderwing says, "Yes... my lord."